1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothed base which may be telescoped over and secured to one end of a 2.times.4 and utilized as a prop for plumbing and lining (racking) wall frames.
The toothed equipped base end of the 2.times.4 is engaged with a subflooring surface spaced outward from a wall frame and the opposite end of the 2.times.4 is abutted against the top plate of a first wall frame closely adjacent to the end thereof anchored relative to a second wall frame disposed at an angle relative to the first wall frame, the prop being used to plumb the studs of the second wall frame and laterally plumb the first wall frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of props and jacks including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 299,529, 2,362,495, 3,574,981, 3,883,117, and 4,083,156. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention, nor are they used in the same manner in plumbing frame walls.